Cold Coffee
by shreyadvn
Summary: Another try from me. Sorry for the late update. please have a look and please review, good and bad both are welcomed. Dareya based.
**Thank u everyone for the reviews. Sorry for this late update. Am not very free. Whenever I'll get time I'll try to update stories. And SORRY coz I don't know whether I'll be able to update long stories. If I get enough time I'll surely** **. But for now sometime please do bear this little ones.**

 **In this story DAREYA have proposed each other a month ago.**

 ***here goes the story***

"daya tumne abhi tak yeh files complete nahi ki? Tum jaante ho? Aaj mujhe yeh files headquarters bhejni thi." Acp said angrily throwing those files on his desk.

"Am very sorry sir. Main woh … bhool gaya tha…" said daya lowering his head.

"what do u mean by ki main bhool gaya tha? Tum ek senior cid officer ho.. tumse yeh ummeed nahi thi mujhe daya." Acp said annoyingly.

"Sir … maine DCP sir se baat karli hai. Unhe keh diya ki daya ki tabiyat achanak kharab ho gayi thi isliye files complete nahi ho paayi. Sir maine unhe keh diya ki files kal tak pakka ready rahegi." Said abhijeet entering into the scene.

All the officers were standing outside the cabin worrying for their daya sir. Daya thanked abhijeet by his eyes.

"theek hai. Daya abhi 6 baj rahe hain. Tumhe kal subah 8 baje tak yeh 3 files complete karni hain. Samajh gaye? Kal subah tak." Acp sir said coldly.

"yes sir. Hojayegi kal subah 8 baje tak. Aap chinta mat kijiye." Daya replied hurriedly. Just then they got a call and had to go for a case.

Everyone reached bureau at 10pm. Everyone were tired and were departing to their respective homes. Abhijeet could not stay back with daya as he had to go out with tarika. Daya started his work and after an hour at about 11 pm shreya arrived with 2 coffee mugs. She went near daya who was engrossed in his work and called out

"daya yeh lijiye coffee pijiye"

"arey shreya tum yahan?" daya was surprised to see her as he thought she had gone home.

"haan. Kyun main aapse milne nahi aa sakti? Aur waise maine socha main aapki help kardun. Toh isliye aa gayi main" said shreya smiling.

Daya smiled in return. He took the coffee mug from her hand and kept it on his desk. Shreya sat beside him looking over the files.

Shreya started reading those files and daya was just lost in her beauty. She was wearing black shirt and blue jeans. Shreya noticed his stare and looked upon him and said " daya, kaam par dhyaan dijiye. Time dekhiye 11:15 ho gayi hai."

"waise maine yeh 2 files aaj sham ko pankaj ke yahan bhej di thi aur usne complete kar diye the" said daya winking.

"arey.. pankaj ko toh koi function mein jaana tha isliye usne chhutti li thi aur aapne us bechare se files complete karwayi? So mean daya" said shreya.

"who koi bechara nahi hai… usi ki wajah se main yeh files complete karna bhool gaya tha. Kal wohi mujhe party mein lekar gaya tha. Aur maine use sirf 2 files di thi. Ab bhi ek baaki hai jo sirf aadhe ghante main ho jayega kyunki iss file ko sirf croo check karna hai" said daya winking.

"theek hai fir main chalti hoon. Ab aapko koi help ki zarurat nahi hai na" shreya said and got up go but daya got up and pulled her wrist making her to collide to his chest.

"daya aap yeh kya kar rahe hain? File complete kariye." Said shreya.

In turn, daya held her from waist by his one hand and other hand moving at her back. "tumse romance kar raha hoon jaan. Aaj tumse milne ka time hi nahi mila mujhe. Aur file ka kaam baadme ho jayega" said daya moving his face close to hers.

"daya…" daya started kissing her lips instead coz he knew shreya would not stop talking.

Shreya's hands were running into his hair and daya's hands were mocing up and down her back. They broke after about 10 mins.

Still daya didn't let her go from his arms and held her waist tightly. Shreya kept her hands on his chest.

"daya ab aap kaam kariye aur please mujhe jaane dijiye" said shreya blushing.

Daya smiled seeing her like that way and said "chhodne ke liye thodi na pakda hai jaan" and he pinned her against the wall and pressed himself to her. There was no space between them. He started kissing her neck and his hands started opening her shirt buttons from bottom.

Shreya let out soft moan. They both forgot that they were in the bureau. Daya opened all her buttons and bent down and started kissing her stomach. Shreya's hands were moving in his hairs. Daya moved upwards and kissed her chest and neck. He moved his fingers back trying to open her bra but at the same time

 ***tring tring***

His mobile started ringing and they were back to the world. Daya immediately picked the call seeing abhijeet's name flashing on the screen. Here, shreya was blushing hard and wore her shirt properly.

Daya kept the mobile and turned back to her. He smiled naughtily seeing her blushing hard. He again moved towards her and this time she moved back and told "daya, yeh bureau hai… aap apna file complete kariye warna acp sir gussa karenge."

Daya did not listen to her and was moving forward just then his mobile rang again. Daya looked irritated and told "iss abhijeet ko toh main chhodunga nahi hamesha galat time par phone karta hai"

Shreya laughed on his comment.

"ruko abhi batata hun tumhe… pehle abhi se baat kar leta hun" said daya naughtily.

Daya turned to talk to abhi. Shreya knew that daya wont leave her now and seeing the opportunity she ran away from there scribbling a BYE on a paper on his desk.

Daya turned and found no one. He then noticed the paper on his desk and smiled to himself and ruffled his hair.

He sat down to check the last file. He checked the time and it was 1am. He saw the two coffee mugs still filled and now it had turned into cold coffee.

He immediately messaged her **"I wish every day I get the cold coffee. (wink)"**

Shreya saw the message and blushed hard.

* **THE END***

 **\- JANVIan**


End file.
